The Phantom In Her Heart
by SkippyWonderHorse
Summary: ErikChristine Fanfic. NOT FOR RAOUL LOVERS! Very risque. Takes place following the Masqurade Ball. Lives Up To Its M Rating. If you want to see a happier ending to this playmoviebook, then this is the story for you. Inspired by the 2004 movie
1. PreShow Encounter

**Authors Note- Hey guys! I had to write my own story to sort of.. re-write the ending and have it go the way I want it to. Just to make myself feel better about everything :) I realise there are loads of spelling errors, and uncapitalized I's but forgive me, im lazy! I will correct it later, I promise! Anyways.. you can review if you'd like (please keep it civil though, I didnt make this for people to really read and critique, I made it for myself, and any other people who wish Erik a happy ending). And, let me warn you. This fanfic will live up to its rating. The whole thing is very risque. Something vulgar in every chapter. This Fanfic Is Not Intended For Raoul Lovers! So please, back out now. And, with that being said..**

** This takes place after the Masqurade Ball. Christine is preparing for Don Juan Triumphant for tonight is opening night.  
**

Tonight was a big night for Christine. After the Phantom's appearance at the Masqurade Ball. She had been worried sick about her roll in Don Juan Triumphant. 'Would he appear at the Opera?' she wondered. 'Would he kill again?'. She was nearly nude. Her outfit was layed out on her bed in pieces. She slipped on her panties and put on some light makeup, and turned to the door. She poked her head out and spotted Madame Giry. "Madame, would you please come in and help me with my corset?" "Of course, Miss Daae" Madam Giry nodded, and followed her in, closing the door behind her. She asked Christine to bend over the bed and assume the position, so to speak. Christine bent over and placed her hands on the bed, spread out slightly for balance. Madame Giry started weaving the delicate corsete together, tugging occasionally to keep it nice and tight. After she drew about a sixth of the corset together, there was a knock on the door. "Madame Giry!" A young voice cried, "There is a drunken stagehand in the dancers dressing roo!" "Oh dear.." Madame Giry sighed. "Christine, i must go tend to this. Please sit still, I would hate for the work i have done to unravel." Christine nodded, and Madame Giry exited the room. The door closed behind her with a click.

Christine looked over her bed boredly. She looked over as much of the room as she could without moving. Her mind was racing. So much has happened since Raoul has made his presence known again. Its thrown her world upside down. Everything has changed. The door let out a long pitiful groan. She threw her head up at the noise, startled. The door then repeated its squeal and ended with a loud click, and the sound of swiveling metal. "Locking the door, Madame?" Christine said with a smile. "Im glad, we will have no more interruptions. Sitting like this is hard. I feel lightheaded from keeping my breaths shallow! I hope I didnt unravel any of your work." The strings of the corset were once again picked up and the arduous process continued. Everytime she would complete a loop, she would give a hard tug, which made Christine let out a gasp. Her breasts bounced with each tug. "Madame, please! You'll make me faint!" Christine let out with a hollow chuckle. Finally, she felt the corset tighten at the very top, and with three tugs, the knot was tied, and it was complete. Christine stood up and started to turn around. "Thank you Mada--" Christine looked up and let out a loud gasp. She looked up and saw two eyes.. not those of Madame Giry, but those of the Phantom of the Opera. "Mouissure Phantom!" She stepped back and fell back onto the bed and scooted away from him. She threw her arms over her nearly bare body.

Her Phantom looked over her body and let out a cracked smile. "Madame, thank you for allowing me the pleasure of helping you get dressed" Christine looked at him, mortified. Not with the current situation, but in fear for her safety. "Angel, you.. you frighten me! Please keep back master, I fear you may harm me!" His smirk remained. "My love, I would never harm you. You and I both know that." "But at the Masqur-" "I was not angry with you love, I was angry with.. Raoul." He spit his name out through gritted teeth. "You tried to hide this engagement from me, but I knew." "Mouissure, I-" Christine started. "You thought you could hide this from me? In my Opera house? My business? MY HOME!" His voice thundered and filled the room. Christine scooted a few more inches back. "Im sorry sir, please, I dont want to marry him. I want to be with you." The Phantom stepped closer to her his knees now touching the outsides of her knees. "Is that so, Christine?" As he spoke her name, she felt a shiver go up her spine, causing her back to arch towards him. "Why did you accept this then?" He threw down her broken necklace with Raoul's engagement ring on it. "He pressed me to! He wouldnt give me a chance to say no. He wouldnt listen. He wouldnt have it any other way. He frightens me too, Mouissure! I fear him more than i fear you." The Phantom stepped back, perplexed. "Why?" He threatens me. He pressures me. He told me if he had it his way, he would not allow me to sing anymore. Because, well, he fears it will bring me closer to.." "To What, Christine?" "To.. You." He let out another smile, this one more real, not as sarcastic. "He knows you have been in my life longer than he. He hates it." The Phantom pulled his knees up on the bed, on either side of Christine's thighs. "Where was he when you were a ballet dancer? When you were a chorus girl? Where was he BEFORE you made your big debute? When I was here for you, he was NOT! Its all about status with him, my dear Christine. You are nothing but a trophy.." He struggled through the word. "Fiancee.. to him."Christine reflected on his words, and nodded. I never thought about that. I guess i was just so excited to see him again that i lost my better judgement." "Remember that night.. after your performance in Hannibal?" "Yes" She replied, curious where he was going with this. "Those flowers he gave you?" she nodded her head, "yes." His face lit up. "He took those from Audrey before he entered your room. He did not buy those for you. He took them from someone else to give to you to try to impress you." She thought to herself that it was rather odd that he came with flowers, seeing as he just came to the Opera on a whim. He would have needed time to order a bouquet that beautiful. The Phantom leaned forward, and she pulled her hands off her chest to push him back. His eyes darted down immediately, and he grabbed her arms, pulling them up over her head as she lay on the bed. "You decided to move your hands, not me." He let out a true smile. She blushed, seeing his smile made her warm inside.

"Christine, I came here to tell you that tonight will be very big for you. You must remember these two things, alright my Angel?" She waited and listened. "Remember. Trust me completely. I will not lead you wrong, and i will not let anything bad happen to you. Second, and most important. When you sing.. Do not sing from here" He placed his hand on her head, then sat up and took a glove off. "Sing from here." He placed his bare hand over her left breast. This made her shiver lightly. The touch of his hand was warm, but it still send a shock through her body. He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and she returned the kiss on his lips. She pulled her hand up to the back of his head making his lips lock tightly with hers. His body quivered at her actions and he openly accepted her motions. He dared to cross her boundaries by slipping his tounge through her parted lips. She openly accepted this my pressing her tounge against his, letting them twist together. Her body is on pins and needles for him. Something about him gets her this way, she loses all her control around him. What perplexes her most, is that she welcomes it. She does not fear it.

"Christine!" a voice called, and a heavy knock thumped the door. She parted the kiss with her Angel. "Its Raoul!" She exclaimed softly to the Phantom. He smirked. "So? The door is locked, my love. He cannot come in." Christine went to pull her arms up to push him off, and again, he caught her wrists and pressed them into the bed. "Christine, admit it. This excites you. The deceit... the betrayal... all of this.." He pressed his lips close to her ear. "Right under his nose." She looked at him, wanting to argue, but the more she thought, the more true his words were. He smiled and put his lips close to hers. "Kiss me my Angel" He cooed to her. "Christine! Open this door! I know your in there! Raoul shouted angrily. Though Raoul spoke with such fire, all she heard was the sweet whisperings of her Phantom. Being very obedient to him, she leaned in and kissed him deeply. He pulled back after a moment and stood up. "I must be leaving Christine. But remember what I told you. Remember." "Wait!" she cried out. He turned and looked at her. "What is your name, Phantom?" He paused and looked dumb struck. He had never been asked to share his Christian name before. "Erik" She smiled, and said "That is a beautiful name Erik." He returned the smile, a true smile, and pulled his cape around himself and in a flash of mist he was gone.

Christine sat up and walked to the door. "Raoul, im here, im sorry i was resting." "Christine, Let me in!" He demanded. "Im indesent, i fear you cannot see me like this." "You will soon be my wife! It doesnt matter, let me in I need to see you." He asked once more. "Im sorry Raoul, but you will just have to wait." Raoul then stormed off angrily. Little did Christine know that Erik was watching her though her mirror, smiling. 'She is mine.' He thought to himself. She continued getting ready and before she knew it, it was time for the Opera to begin.


	2. Don Juan Triumphant

**Author's Note: First off.. I need to learn how to spell. And i tried .. i mean.. I tried to keep all my I's capitalized. I really did try guys! I need to stop being so lazy XD Anyways.. i digress... I digress ; Allot of this chapter has to do with Past The Point Of No Return. I had to watch and pause the movie like, 3 times to take notes about what the characters were doing/feeling so I could get it right. I think it will further make it like a supplimental ending to the movie, rather than just a story. Get in the mood guys :D**

**I cut allot of the act short before the Phantom appears.. because.. well.. i dont know much of it XD So, im sorry if that takes away from the overall mood ;**

**I hope you all enjoy this (if anyone is even reading this) I know I am enjoying writing it!**

**

* * *

**

The stage was set. Before she was to stroll onto the stage, she thought of the Masqurade ball. She heard his voice in her head 'Her chains are still mine, she belongs to ME'. She heard her cue, and went onstage for a performance that would change her life.

The first act went smoothly, and Signor Piangi played a wonderful Don Juan. Well, not entirely wonderful. He hit his marks, but his voice was not that good. Christine performed flawlessly. The play was rather uneventful thus far, and Christine began to truely relax. Our Don Juan left the stage for a moment, and Christine sat in the center of the stage fiddling with a rose quietly. Then, she heard it.

**"Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey."**

Christine thought to herself, 'Signor Piangi certainly is singing much better.' She didnt look from her rose, not wanting to break character.

**"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge"**

Christine looked up at her Don Juan and looked over him. He was not built like Piangi at all... He was not Piangi.. He was.. Her Phantom!

**"In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent..."**

He held his finger to his mouth as he sang his last two words. He knew that she had figured it out, and he wanted her to be silent, and not panic.

**"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge.."**

She fluttered her eyes for a moment and tilted her head back, getting lost in his voice.

**"In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided..."**

She stood up, every word he sang made her body feel so alive. He approached her slowly, seductively.

**"Past the point of no return, no backward glances Our games of make believe are at an end Past all thought of "if" and "when," no use resisting Abandon thoughts, and let the dream descend"**

She watched on as he circled her, it felt as if they were the only two in the entire opera. Suddenly, he swooped in behind her and grasped her neck and sang on powerfully.

**"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlock its door?"**

He then took his fingertips from her neck, and traced them down her collarbone, past her elbow, and held her wrist.

**"What sweet seduction lies before us?"**

On his last note, he dropped a beautiful gold bracelet from his hand to hers.

Meanwhile, Raoul watched on from his box. He knew. He knew it was the accursed man who was trying to steal Christine from him. He could do nothing but watch. He felt so helpless.

**"Past the point of no return, the final threshold What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return..."**

Christine stepped back from him, and looked away, she feared she had forgotten what to sing. Then she remembered. Sing from the heart. Trust him. She blinked and thought.. Suddenly the words came to her.

**"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence..."**

She sang her last line up at Raoul, who was now calling more policemen into his box. He wanted to desperately to do something. But he could not. He had to sit, and wait.

**"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
Defenceless and silent, and now I am here with you No second thoughts, I've decided, decided..."**

She allowed her sleeves to slip from her shoulders to her upper arms, exposing her pale elegant collar bone.

Erik thought to himself 'She is mine. The power of the music of the night had taken over her.' She was singing to him. Not to Don Juan, but to Erik, Her Angel, The Phantom.

**"Past the point of no return, no going back now Our passion play has now, at last, begun"**

They both began their ascent up the spiral staircases on opposite sides of the stage.

**"Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question How long should we two wait, before we're one?"**

She leaned over the stairwell and sang across the stage to him. He continued on, wanting to get the finale very bady. Her words were so genuine. He never imagined her to sing this song he wrote for her so well. It make him weak in the knees.

**"When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us?"**

Raoul grew more worried as she approached the top of the stage. 'I have lost her' he thought. 'To that.. Monster' He wanted to do something about it so badly that it hurt him. He needed to stop this evil creature from taking his Fiancee.

**"Past the point of no return, the final threshold The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn"**

They grabbed each others sides, and Erik spun her around and pulled her back to his chest. He held her hands in his and slid them up her body.

**"We've passed the point of no return..."**

Everyone fell completely silent. Raoul swallowed hard and a fire in him burned. Christine was being fondled by another man in front of a full house. Guards now appeared in the rafters just off stage around Christine and Erik. They stood motionless. Erik felt a song come over him, and whispered it delicately into Christines ear as he caressed her neck with his fingertips.

**"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Lead me, save me from my solitude"**

Raoul looked on. 'That song..' His eyes widened 'My song! How did he know? He must have been there!'

**"Say you want me with you, here beside you"**

Christine's eyes opened, and she turned to look Erik in the face. She placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. Tears filled her eyes.

**"Anywhere you go let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of you!"**

He finished strong, so all could hear. Christine pulled her face towards his and quickly locked lips with his. Suprised by her move, he pressed his lips back into hers. With that, the audience burst into a loud applause. Erik then covered Christine in his cape and with a flash and smoke, he had dissapeared with her.

Raoul stood, and turned to the guard and shouted "Find Them!" The guard then turned to him and said, quite plainly "There is nothing we can do. He is gone." "But my Fiancee!" The guard turned to leave "I fear, Monsieur, we do not act of marital problems." The guards had left, and the audience started to get up out of their seats and leave. The play was over. Raoul went back stage and tried to find Madame Giry. She had left.


	3. His Kingdom of Music

**Authors Note- First off, I just kind of realised i cut things short on my last chapter. I struggled through it. I liked putting my own spin on that scene, but i have to say it was relatively boring, since i couldnt get TOO creative with it**

**This chapter is short, I know, but i wanted to get this out ahead of time I had originally planned to put my lemon in this chapter, but I gotta leave ya wanting more! And reading back on it, I really did make Raoul look like a baby killing prick XD. Im sorry, I just have NO respect for the little... fop X3 Anyways, like I said earlier, this was supposed to be the chapter with the Lemon in it, but it just didnt fit too well after all the lovey-dovey-ness So, that will be for the next chapter!**

**And.. GASP! I GOT REVIEWS! does a happy dance and throws stuff everywhere OHMYGEE!111oneoneone I gotta thank you all! It made me smile so big this morning. My boyfriend thought me mad XD**

**ThePhantomsShadow- Thank you! I was afraid i was getting too brutish with Erik in that first chapter, and i kind of softened up with it. But i garuntee ya, chapter 4 will be AWESOME. A great mix of the two ;) Thanks for your kind words! Im so glad you like it!**

**Twinkle22- And Thank you! I remember when i was writing the corset scene.. i was like.. GASP! Must.Make.Erik.Do.It! flail He is such a totallybuffhottie X3**

**xypherscompany- Hooray for smut! dance Everything I write has to be "filthy" in some aspect XD Or else it wont keep my attention long enough. I have a My Little Pony fanfic that ends in a wild orgy XD This just goes to show that not even something as innocent as My Little Pony could go untouched by my perverse mind XD**

**CraZi-pHanTom-oBESSIOn- Thanks for the encouragement, when i went back and read the first chapter, i just about fainted when i saw all the mis-spellings and grammar errors XD Oh lordy! flails hands Im glad that the story line can make you look past the errors :) So glad you like it!**

**Thank you SO MUCH for the comments! Again, it really made my morning!**

**

* * *

**

Raoul needed to get back to Christine. Who knew what that monster was doing to her. The theater was empty. All the cast and crew had left for a huge celebration. The only soul left was Raoul. "CHRISTINE!" He cried out and went down to his knees. He then threw his head up with a loud growl and yelled "CHRIIISTIIINE!" Her name echoed in the walls. He stood up and went to her dressing room. Everything was just as she left it. He picked up her hairbrush and tears formed in his eyes "Oh Christine.. Where are you hiding?" He said aloud to himself. He lay on her bed and layed his head on her pillow. He took a deep breath and imagined her laying there, he could still smell her on the sheets. He finally gave in to his emotions and sobbed. He sat up once more and yelled "I WILL FIND YOU MONSTER, AND GET BACK WHAT IS MINE! MARK MY WORDS YOU ANIMAL!" He then laid on her bed, and cried himself into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, Erik and Christine were sitting in his Kingdom of Music. It was irregularly bright and warm in his home. At the end of the performance, when Erik brought Christine into his cape he opened a trap door and used a parlor trick to make it seem like he dissapeared with her. Erik poured a glass of champagne for her, then for himself. "To us, my angel." He raised his glass to her. She nodded and raised hers as well taking a small sip. "Christine, our performance was astounding! The crowd loved us!" She nodded again, looking away. "Whats wrong, my love?" "Well..." She started slowly "Raoul. He looked at me with such rage... such confusion... I fear he will find us..." Erik extended a bare hand and placed it under her chin, guiding her eyes to meet with his. "Christine, you have forgotten what I have told you." "No" She shook her head. "I remembered everything!" "Yes, you remembered for the opera, but, you have forgotten now. Trust me, I will protect you." Christines eyes softened, and she smiled. Her smile melted his heart. It was such a simple jesture, but it was so beautiful to him. "You do want to be here, dont you Christine?" Without missing a moment, she replied. "Yes my Angel. There is nothing I would want more than to stay with you down here." Erik sat back and pondered. "Why is that, Christine?" "When you came to see me before the performance, I was frightened. I remember the cold feeling I got when you came to me at the Masqurade, how terrified I was, thinking you had turned away from me, and that you would..." She looked down at her glass, blank. "I would what?" Erik replied, hanging on her words. "Do with me, the same that you did with Joseph Buquet." Erik sat back, and realised what a monster he really was. All he ever wanted to do was love Christine, with all his heart and soul, and have her love him in return. Instead of giving things time, instead of handling things like a gentleman. He killed, and he yelled at the woman he loved most as he ripped that chain from her neck.

Erik got up and leaned down beside his angel. "Christine, I am so sorry for frightening you. I assure you I would never hurt you. I have acted like an animal. Like the beast I really am." "You are no beast, monsieur. You have showed me more love this night, than Raoul has since ive known him. You really are an angel to me. But some of your actions fightened me away, and made me think otherwise. And Raoul would fill my mind with these thoughts..." "What thoughts?" Erik interrupted. "He said you were a murderer. You prayed on women, and killed anything pure, or innocent. He said if you were to get me, you would certainly kill me." "And you believed it, Christine?" "A part of me didnt. I remember my first time in your lair. I felt completely overwhelmed by love, desire, and safety. How could Raoul's accusations be true? Then, the night you.. killed.. Monsieur Buquet I thought Raoul was right. It seemed my the moment my feet left the stage Raoul had put me under his wing, leading me up to the roof top." Erik winced, remembering the night. "And then.." Christine continued, her eyes becoming laced with tears. "He started saying all these things, and offering me his protection, and I was so afraid!" By now tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I didnt know what I had done until it was all over. All I wanted was to feel safe, and he offered me his safety, I never meant to become engaged! I just wanted to feel protected Erik.." She sobbed, words becoming choked, and breath labored. "Im. So. Sorry." Erik stood up, and pulled her up against him, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. "Shhh.. Christine, its ok. Im so sorry for putting you through this. I love you Christine." Nothing shocked him more his whole life until he heard her answer "I love you too, Erik." His heart was softened, and he held her there. His eyes showing how he felt. He let a single tear drop as they shared their embrace.


	4. The Music Of The Night

**Authors Note- I think i am abusing my Authors Note power XD. Anyways, I present, Chapter 4! This is the one (and maybe one of a few) chapters that has a lemon in it! And if you dont know what a lemon is.. then.. well.. dont read xx; expecially if you are under 13! Maybe even 16. Since im just a filthy author like that XD.**

* * *

"Ahem." A light voice sounded by the other side of Erik's lair. He raised his head up, and smiled at the person in the shadows. "Madame Giry" He stated, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She approached, and Christine raised her head from Erik to look at her. "Monsieur Firmin and Monsuier Andre instructed me to give this to you." She handed him an envelope. It was addressed to "O.G." He flipped the envelope over and opened it slowly. What he found inside astonished him. Forty thousand francs, and a letter. Erik skimmed over the letter, then read it aloud. "Monsieur Opera Ghost, We offer our humble apology to you. Enclosed is forty thousand francs. For the payment we so foolishly decided not to pay, and for your performance tonight with Miss Daae. Our critics loved it, as did our audience. We will make Christine our star. We have also dropped all charges reguarding the murder of Monsieur Buquet. Accidents do happen, after all. We would be most honored if you would continue to write Operas for us, and if you would be opposite Miss Daae on stage. We will double your salary if you shall agree. Thank you, Monsieur Opera Ghost, we eagerly await your reply."

"Shall you accept the offer, monsieur?" Ms Giry asked quietly. "I shall let them know by tomarrow Madame, thank you for bringing this to me, I very much appreciate it." "Erik..." Madame Giry paused. "The Vicomte de Changy has been in Miss Daae's room for quite some time now." Christine's eyes widened and asked with a slight quiver, "What is he doing in there Madame?" "He is sleeping, child" she replied "but he is not pleased, I must say. After the performance, when I saw you two dissapear, I saw him arguing with the Police and exiting his box. It was then I made way to these hidden passages. He came looking for me, but I could not be found. I was not going to take part in bringing him here to find you. I was walking the passages when I heard a terrible ruckus. He screamed your name, Miss Daae. I hurriedly rushed to your room and hid behind the mirror to see him lay on your bed and yell vengance upon the Phantom." Erik sat back and mused for a moment. Christine started to tremble, and she pressed herself against him tightly. Madame Giry spoke up again. "What shall I do about him?" "Just be scarce, and wait for him to leave. Eventually he will realise she is not coming back. He cant wait forever. Thank you again for coming, Madame." She nodded, and turned to return to the shadows.

Christine looked to Eric, fear in her eyes. "What if he finds us?" He smirked. "Let him try my Angel." He saw she was uneasy, and tried to soothe her with his song.

**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."**

Christine looked to up into his eyes, and he continued, he caressed her shoulders.

**"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night"**

He began to move his hands down her sides, and he rubbed her waistline delicately. She fluttered her eyelids and became completely consumed by his voice.

**"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before..."**

He stood up, and she followed. He gently lay a hand back up on her shoulder and spun her so her back was against his chest. He began running his hands slowly from her collarbone to just above her waist.

**"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight The darkness of the music of the night..."**

When his hands brushed over her breasts, it send a shiver up her spine. He could feel the life inside of her. He rested his hands at her waist, but she pulled them up just above her breasts. She then pressed his fingers against her skin and pushed them down until they slid just under the top of her dress. He moaned as he felt his fingertips brush over her nipples and began to rub them slowly. She arched her back and let out a soft moan. "Oh Erik..." she said softly. The sound of his name on her tounge was so heavenly. He felt his manhood begin to swell and he pressed his hips into her backside. "Christine, my angel." he said huskily. Passion swept over both of their bodies. He picked her up in his arms and walked her over to his bed. He gently lay her down, and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her forehead gently, and whispered gently into her ear. "Do you want to do this, my Angel?" "Yes" She replied "I am sure of it." He kissed her lips softly and pressed his bulge against her hips. She gasped and pressed her hips into it. He sat up and spun her over. He quickly undid her dress and pushed it down to her legs and threw it from the bed. He then began unlacing her corset. She lifted her arms and allowed him to pull it over her head. She pulled her panties off and tossed them aside. She flipped over and he looked over her body with awe and admiration. "Your so beautiful Christine." Her cheeks turned a rosy red, and she pulled her arm over her breasts to cover herself, but Erik caught her arm and pulled it down. "Dont try to hide it my love." He released her arms and she pulled them up to his chest. She began unbuttoning his vest, and he sat back to pull it off. He continued on to take off his shirt while Christine started to undo his pants. He felt his hips press into her hands as she worked with the button. It seemed she was having trouble undoing it. She would grasp it, then slip and rub her hand along his covered shaft. 'Either this girl is confused, or she is teasing me.' He thought to himself. 'Well, If thats how she wants to do it, she can see what a tease I can be.' "Having trouble Christine?" "No Erik, I almost have it." She said as she slipped her hand off the button and pressed onto his length roughly, making him groan. He sat up and helped her undo the button and the zipper. He stood up to slide his pants off, along with his under garments and he stood before her, completely naked.

Christine looked to his manhood and blushed. He was very well endowed. "Will this hurt?" She asked timidly. "Most likely, but just for a short moment. You have saved yourself, and I will be the first to have your devine pleasure. Your body needs to mold to mine. I promise you that I will not hurt you badly." He crawled back up onto the bed, and pulled his hand down to her delicate parts. She watched wearily, wondering what he was to do. He started rubbing her clit with his hand teasingly. Feathering his fingers over it. Her body tensed and she pressed her chest up, her breasts beckoned to him. He leaned forward and gently tounged her nipple while he played with her. He slid his fingers down to her opening and could feel the moisture. She was damp for him. He traced around it gently, and could feel it contract. He wanted her so badly, and she wanted him. "Erik, please, make love to me." He pulled himself back up over her. He prositioned his shaft infront of her opening. It was his turn to tease her. "Who do you love, Christine?" He pressed his throbbing head gently against her lips. She moaned "Ohh, You Erik, I love you." He smirked. "Who is your Master? Who gives you what no other soul can?" She bucked her hips into his and cried out. "You are Erik!" Her bottom lip trembled, she cried out to him. "Please make love to me my Angel!" His body wanted to listen, but his mind said no. "What of Raoul?" He said as he looked at her through slitted eyes. "He is nothing compared to you, I never felt for him more than one friend would feel for another." He wanted so badly to stick himself into her, but he had one more request. "So, Christine, you will stay here with me, and be mine forever?" He pressed his head into her slightly, hoping that if she was to say no, her body would make her scream yes. "Yes Erik, I will never leave you! I want to be with you forever, I love you Erik, My Master! My Angel!" She cried out. He let out a loud groan and dove into her. She grunted and pressed her head into his chest, letting out a light muffled scream. The first few thrusts were passionate. The friction was intense. Her moisture could not make up for the length of Erik's shaft. He started slow, as not to hurt his love. She became more in tune with him and became wet once more. 'Oh God, she is so tight.' He thought to himself, his body in a frenzy. "Erik, you feel so good, please, oh God, please!" Neither of them could make sense of her words. She began to match his thrusts with her hips. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He quickened his pace and started drilling in and out of her quickly. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment to grit his teeth and let out a loud groan. "Ohh Christine!" He thrust into his hips hard, pushing her forward on the bed. He released his load into her body. Christine felt his heat course through her loins and she pulled her face up to kiss him gently on the lips. He finally pulled out of her and their juices trickled onto the satin sheets. Erik sat up and pulled his handkerchief out of his jacket that lay beside the bed. He gently wiped up it up, and planted a small kiss on her sore lips. He pulled himself back up and layed beside her, holding her in his arms. "Would you like me to leave you while you sleep?" "No," she replied "Please, dont ever leave me." They both layed together for quite some time before they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
